The eye that see's the past
by bountyhunterbebop
Summary: Spike get's a strange package from someone with links to his past.


Well here it is... My first fanfic. It's about Spike... and Viscious from my favorite tv series Cowboy Bebop. Please enjoy it and remember. It's my first try. so there's no place to go but up! (unless you dont like it then =P on you!)  
  
"Spike..."  
  
"Spike?!..."  
  
"HEY SPIKE?!"  
  
Spike sighed heavily and then opened his eyes to find himself staring at none other then Jet Black. The owner and cook of the Bebop.  
  
"Hey Spike, I think you got a package buddy." Said Jet  
  
Spike not fully awake yet tumbled off the couch and crumpled down on the floor nearly squashing Ein in the process.  
  
"From who?" He muttered  
  
"I dunno and I honestly dont care." said Jet "Could you take the damn thing already so I can get back to my bonsai?"  
  
"Yeah whatever." Spike said with little intrest  
  
He noticed the package looked pretty old and no symbols or wrapping or nothing. Just a plain old box with the words Spike Spiegel on it. Spike wondered how in the hell the package had found it's way here as pondered for a moment, and then tore the thing open.  
  
"Hmmm... Whats this?" he said as he stared and then picked up at a small photo sticking out of the ravaged parcel.  
  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... He froze... It wasn't possible... It just wasn't ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... He finally mustered up the courage to look at it again and even then he still could not look without managing to wince at it.  
  
It was a picture of Julia, Viscious, and ... himself.  
  
He stared into it as if it was a portal to another dimension or as if he was Ed and the photo was her computer. He sat back down on the couch ever so slowly, and closed his eyes letting the only thing that seperated him from this newborn bounty hunter freedom and his past take him over...  
  
He began to remember a time back long ago when he was young and even more brash then now. A time he despised more then the syndicate itself. He was Spike Spiegel back then. He worked for the syndicate, hustling drugs to wherever it was needed. It was there he met two people. His love ... ... ... and his death.  
  
"So Spike, how did your deal go down?" asked Viscious with a slight grin  
  
"Eh... aside from the long trip... fine. Your's?" Spike replied with a returning grin  
  
"We got setup..." Viscious said with his usual "big deal" tone  
  
"Really!?" Spike said suprisingly "We lose anyone?"  
  
"Nope. Mike got shot while exchanging the goods but he's fine. As for the white tiger... they weren't so lucky." He chuckeled and then rose to greet the next guest at the party  
  
"Spike Spiegel... Meet Julia... um... what's your last name?" Viscious asked politely  
  
"Oh just call me Julia... please! I'm not to fond of last names really!" She said  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr Spiegel." she said in her most executive manner. "And I believe we have yet to be aquainted Mr...?" she said to Vicious.  
  
"Please... call me M - ! - ! - ! - ! ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
Spike's train of thought was broken as he arched around to notice Faye loudly rambling on about something with Ed in tow. He yawned and noticed he had still left the picture out on the table. He quickly scrampled it up and as fast as he could, ran into his little corner of the ship where he hid it in an old drawer turned upsidown. As he turned around, He noticed Faye in the doorway staring at him akwardly.  
  
"You looked at the picture huh?" he said asking the question in a tone which sounded crossed between annoyed and furious.  
  
"Well duh! Practically everyone atleast got a glimpse of it while you were sitting there staring into space!" she yelled into his face "And just for future refrence, are you planning to go on another one of your crusades?" she yelled expecting a yes  
  
"First of all... that photo is not yours or anyone elses buisness." he gritted through his teeth "and secondly, yes I'm leaving... RIGHT NOW!" He taunted almost mockingly not meaning a word he said  
  
"Lunkhead." she muttered and was off  
  
Spike chose a corner of the small yet comfortble room and made a decision. He decided he should show the picture to one more person. Just one more... AAfter about an hour of waiting, He made his way to the hanger of the Bebop where his ship was housed to find Faye and Jet arguing about something that he just knew had to do with him.  
  
"Jet... Faye... Adios." He said and began to enter his ship.  
  
"WAIT!" Faye shouted "We know where your going and what your going to do!" Jet nodded as Spike continued to start his ship.  
  
"SPIKE YOUR GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Yelled Jet at the top of his lungs trying to get Spike to hear a word of what he was saying. and just before pike closed the top of his ship, he told Jet Black and Faye Valentine this...  
  
"Dont worry... This time I'm coming back... I promise." he said with a smirk. and with that, Spike Spiegel opened the hanger door, and exited the Bebop leaving Faye and Jet with there in awe trying to put together what they had just been told.  
  
So, What did you think? I've been working on this for about 2 and a half hours now and so far I'm enjoying it. (How you noticed the time? I'm kinda late. @_@") What will Spike do and where will he go? All this and more will be Revealed in Part II of the story I'm now calling... Memories to Share. Part II should be along shortly so keep yourselves busy till then. And I hope you liked the story so far. As for me... I'm off to finish the second half of the story. SEE YA SPACE COWBOY! 


End file.
